Words hurt the most
by Ahai
Summary: Finland and Denmark have a "discussion" about Sweden. Finland says something bad about Sweden, which Sweden hears... How will this end?


Finland stared at the wall. Why did he do that, what was so interesting about that wall? A boring wall could reveal that he was deep in thoughts. It all was funny, really. Some years ago Finland was terrified by his "husband" Sweden. The way he looked at Finland, his gaze felt like knife cutting. Sweden was very tall and he didn't speak much. However after living with him for so long, his fear slowly disappeared and it developed to love.

Despite Sweden's scary appearance, his inside was the complete opposite. He was sweet, polite and even shy! Finland thought that he being shy was just a "one rare time" thing, but no, there were many times Sweden tried to tell or do something towards Finland and he ended up blushing and hide his face. Finland thought that was very cute and by learning Sweden's inside, he took time to view his outer again. Although he had a scary look in his eyes, Finland thought that Sweden's eyes had a nice greenish-blue color. Looking into his eyes felt like entering a tropical paradise.

Sweden's body, oh, his body… A tall, muscular, hot body indeed! Finland has witnessed Sweden undress from time to time, and he really liked what he saw. Sweden's broad shoulders, his smooth skin, his big, rock hard muscles. Finland also saw some scars here and there, probably from Sweden's days as a Viking, but he didn't care, he actually thought that made Sweden's body look even hotter. At the very beginning of his developing crush, Finland thought of his feelings towards Sweden as the Stockholm syndrome. But it couldn't be that. Finland himself chose to run away with Sweden, Sweden never kidnapped him or anything.

But what was Finland going to do? Will he tell Sweden how he feels? Finland wasn't sure that Sweden liked him back, even though Sweden calls him his "wife". He only assumed that Sweden was an intimate person that longed for love and liked to cuddle with persons that gave him "the right signals". Sweden may refer Finland as the wife just because of this.

"

"Yo, Finny!" A loud voice called him.

Finland snapped out of his thoughts and removed his gaze from the wall.

"Huh? Who? What?" Finland said still groggy from being so deep in his mind.

"You have been staring at the wall for almost half an hour! What's up?" The Dane asked.

"N-nothing" Finland blushed slightly.

"Thinking about Sweden, aren't you?" Denmark smirked.

"W-what? N-no!" Finland blushed even more and hid his face.

"You are such a bad liar, Finland" Denmark's smirk grew wider.

Finland felt like he was shrinking. Stupid Denmark! With Denmark's stupidity, it was hard lying to him. Dammit!

"And what do you see in him anyway? He is so creepy and scary!"

Finland removed his hands from his face.

"What do you mean?" Finland asked.

"If you are going to be in love with a man, then why him? How can you be sure that he won't snap your neck when he has the chance?"

Finland felt his blood beginning to boil. Doesn't Denmark know Sweden at all? Well, that wouldn't surprise Finland, he has only witnessed Sweden and Denmark fight and he doubted they were any good friends even after making amends. At least he has never seen those two being so very friendly towards each other. With the relationship they had, it's very less likely that Sweden show Denmark his true self. But Finland was going to chance that, he wanted to tell Denmark what a good person Sweden was.

"He is not a monster, Denmark!" Finland snapped at him.

"I know that he is very scary, he has eyes that creeps people out and he is a giant" Finland took a deep breath and continued.

"For God's sake Denmark! When I lived with that guy I always feared that whenever I fell asleep he would come in to my room at night and do horrible things to me. Like choke me to death, rape me, torture me and even chop my head off with an axe!"

Denmark listened to him with his eyes widen up. Never has Denmark seen Finland so full of range and it kind of scared him a bit, but he was mostly shocked.

"Calm down, Finland!" Denmark said and put his hands up in some sort of "I surrender" pose. While Finland was trying to calm down, Denmark heard varied noises.

"Did things just get dropped on the floor and is somebody calling you?" Denmark asked.

"Don't change the subject Denmark, here comes the most important part!" Finland said and got fired up again but quickly managed to calm down again.

"After the years I've lived with him, I now feel like a complete idiot for thinking things like that about Sweden. He is nothing like this mighty, scary Viking he used to be in the past although he has the looks, he is the sweetest, kindest and the most lovable man I have ever met and now I feel unsafe of NOT having him around."

"That is..nice to know, Finland" Denmark said.

"Well I have told you how Sweden really is, are you happy about that?" Finland asked.

"He might be happy, but Sweden is not"

From out of nowhere, Norway suddenly showed up standing next to Denmark and Finland.

"Dammit Norge! How did you get here?!" Denmark asked and put his hand to his chest.

"I am a member of the magic trio, remember?" Norway said in his usual calm and creepy voice.

That was true, Norway was able to do magic and he probably learned something new every time he hung out with the other members of this magic trio. It was often the Nordic s witnessed Norway talk to someone or something they couldn't see, just like England, who also was a part of this magic trio. But enough info about the magic trio, what did Norway mean with Sweden not being happy?

"

"What are you talking about, Norway?" Finland asked.

"Sweden was on his way in to the room with some firewood and he stopped by the door when you two started this "discussion"" Norway said.

"Was he listening to this discussion?" Finland asked.

Norway nodded.

"Oh no! How much did he hear?"

"He was there when you told Denmark the part of what you feared Sweden would do to you at night and after that, he ran away."

Finland gasped and put a hand to his mouth. By the door he saw firewood that has been dropped on the floor. Sweden must have dropped them and then run away. Finland remembers what Denmark said.

"The one who called me…was that you Norway?" Finland asked.

"Ja, I tried to stop you from saying those things when I saw Sweden run away, but you were so concentrated on yelling at Denmark." Norway sighted

"It was nice things you said about Sweden at last; just too bad Sweden didn't hear that part….. "

Finland felt very guilty and mean. In his range at Denmark he managed to bring out his biggest fears about Sweden that he felt during his first years of living with him. He didn't have to tell Denmark those thoughts, and he really didn't want Sweden to know them either, especially not that way! Of course, Finland didn't know that Sweden was listening to what he said but this was something he didn't want to tell anyone, heck, this was thoughts Finland didn't even want to have in his mind. Stupid range, stupid Denmark, stupid, STUPID!

What was Finland going to do now? He really had to explain all this to Sweden, he had to tell him this all was in the past and that those feelings didn't last long and he now feels something entirely different for him now. But Finland really dreaded to do this! Sweden was probably really pissed at him right now. If Sweden looked scary by just being his sweet self, then he must be a real demon when he is angry.

Although Sweden usually is a sweet person, he can get mad. In his Viking years Sweden often fought in range and with Denmark and Norway in the picture, he got angrier. Although Sweden has calmed down over the years, this anger could still be within him and Finland did not doubt that his words would make the swede angry. But maybe Sweden would go a bit easy on him? Sweden showed his true self mostly in Finland's presence and usually it was Denmark he showed no mercy towards. Maybe if it was Denmark who said those words instead of Finland, Denmark would be the one getting killed.

However, unwilling to face Sweden's wrath or not, Finland had to talk to Sweden. Finland gulped and went outside to look after Sweden.

"

Outside the wind was chilly and it has started to get dark, something typical for the Nordic climate during the autumn. Inside Finland's chest his heart pounded so hard that it kind of hurt. What was he going to tell Sweden? Would he at all have the chance to say something before facing the wrath? With those questions Finland really wanted to go back and face Sweden later. But when he looked back he saw how far he had gotten and it was too late to back down, now the situation had to get over with!

15 minutes later he saw a figure sitting on a single large rock in open grassland. This is the same rock the duo sometimes used to sit on when they ate lunch, so the figure had to be Sweden. Finland walked towards the figure very slowly and as quiet as he could. When Finland was close enough to be able to partly see Sweden's figure and hear him, his fear changed to confusion. Sweden sat there crunched over, his shoulders shaking and he made sounds that sounded like sobbing.

"_What in the world?..."_ Finland thought.

Was Sweden really crying? No it can't be, Sweden never cries! Finland has seen Sweden get badly injured from wars, sometimes the injuries was so bad that he was near dying and not even once did Sweden cry. That pain Sweden felt back that time was really supreme, so how come some words are able to make him cry? To make sure this was what it looked like; Finland climbed up the rock and sat down next to Sweden.

Sweden didn't notice Finland right away but when he did he quickly rubbed his tears away with his arm and looked at Finland. Although it was just seconds ago Sweden dried his tears, new ones came right away and when the tears showed up, Sweden turned his head so Finland couldn't look at him.

"Sweden…" Finland started, not sure how to begin this talk.

" `m s`rry, Finland" Sweden said.

Sorry? Why was Sweden apologizing? Finland was the one who hurt him.

"What?" Finland asked.

"S`rry for scaring you" Sweden slowly raised his head up" I d`dnt kn`w you were aw`ke at night, I just wanted to make sure you weren't cold"

Finland felt his guilt building up inside him. It was true, back then he used to wake up with an extra blanket. Finland told Sweden that he used to freeze at night…

"I n`ver want to h`rt ya, I swear!" Sweden sobbed.

"Please don't apologize, Sweden, everything is my entire fault" Finland said.

Finland looked at Sweden hands. They were on his lap holding his glasses and Sweden's hands were shaking.

"I know that you never were going to hurt me and I know that you never will; it was my fears that made me so stupid"

"Fears?" Sweden asked.

"Yes, after running away from Denmark I started to fear what would happen"

Finland sighted.

"I feared the other strong nations; I feared what would happen to me and when I ran away with you I was scared since I didn't know you that well, I only knew that you were a strong nation"

Finland placed his hand on Sweden's, so they would stop shaking.

"I was a fool for not seeing or thinking how you were really like, you are so kind and take so good care of me and Hana"

Finland scooted a bit closer to Sweden.

"What feels scary now is NOT having you near me"

"Really?" Sweden said and looked up.

"Yes, I feel no fear anymore and it's all because of you"

"

Sweden turned away from Finland, but this time it was out of embarrassment. Finland wanted to squee, Sweden was being slyly cute again!

Even after a while, Sweden and Finland were still sitting on the rock. It was some sort of an awkward moment but at the same time, it wasn't. They were sitting close together, looking at the sky watching the stars. For Finland it reminded him of the day he and Sweden ran away from Denmark and they slept under the stars. He asked Sweden about the moon and if he thought it was cold. Although it was scary back then, Finland now found it very cute how Sweden held him close to keep him warm. Seeing how Sweden was now trembling, maybe he can return the gesture?

Finland put his arm around Sweden, pulling him into a side hug. Finland didn't feel Sweden being really cold; maybe he was trembling because of his previous crying? Whatever Sweden was trembling for, Finland wanted to do this. Finland faced Sweden, who was looking at him intensely. If it was from the day they ran away Finland would scream like a little girl, but this time he studied the look carefully. Sweden's look was intense filled with desire but also filled with love and passion. Both of their faces came towards each other closer and closer and before he knew it, their lips pressed against each other. Finland enjoyed the sensation of Sweden's sweet and soft lips but it didn't go any further as Sweden quickly pulled away.

"S"rry.." Sweden mumbled red in the face.

Finland lightly smiled and cupped Sweden's cheek.

"I am not" Finland said and made the move kissing Sweden.

Both of were now lying on the rock kissing with tongue action. Sweden was on top of Finland, grabbing and feeling him here and there.

"_There is the Viking inside Sweden!" _ Finland thought.

"

Back in the house were the other Nordics were, Denmark walked back and forth nervously.

"Stop it Denmark, your walking make me dizzy!" Iceland complained.

"Do you think Sweden have killed Finland? Or worse?"

Iceland face palmed. Denmark was stupid from before, but he was stupider when he was nervous.

"Denm-" Iceland couldn't say more as they both heard a door open.

Towards them came Sweden and Finland, holding hands. Sweden was red eyed, Finland had some love bites on his neck and both of them had their clothes in a messy matter. Denmark got a little clue of what those two were doing.

"I suppose you two have sorted it all out?" He asked.

Sweden and Finland didn't say anything; they just smiled at each other. A little bit later that evening, Iceland was out of the room and the new couple sat in front of the fireplace embracing each other.

"That was one way of sorting it out, I guess.." Denmark said.

"A happy ending" Norway came out of nowhere again, standing next to Denmark, who jumped in surprise.

"Dammit you have to stop doing that, Norge!" Denmark exclaimed.

"You have been two must with those magic buddies of yours and stop that thing about those imaginary friends!" Denmark said and left the room as well.

Norway was on his out of the room as well and he spoke to his troll:

"Don't worry Sverre Kjetil, they will acknowledge you one day"


End file.
